


Thanksgiving

by hetricsquirrelchild



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Human Legos, M/M, coppernauts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetricsquirrelchild/pseuds/hetricsquirrelchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GCBC spend their first Thanksgiving with Benny, and one thing's for certain: Family doesn't end with blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost Thanksgiving, so here's a semi cute Holiday fic.

Bad Cop had never really celebrated Thanksgiving before. Of course, he'd celebrated numerous holidays like it, such as Michaelmas and Saint Martin's Day, but those were still different. Actually celebrating Thanksgiving - with Benny, no less - was uncharted territory, and he felt inevitably nervous about the whole ordeal. Good, on the other hand, was uncontrollably ecstatic, bustling here and there around the kitchen preparing copious amounts of food for the occasion. TOO much food, in Bad's opinion. They only needed to feed a couple people, not the whole damn city, but Bad didn't have the heart to tell him to slow down. 

Benny had been excited when he'd asked them to spend Thanksgiving with him and his family, nearly touching the ceiling in his eagerness, and Good had immediately accepted the offer without a second thought. Bad had tried to intervene, but once he'd felt that light of enthusiasm bloom in Good Cop's mind, he couldn't help but feel its effects as well. So he'd accepted too, right away, without any further hesitation. 

And he was still mentally cursing himself for it. 

"Calm down and just think of how much fun we'll have," Good reassured, pulling a pan of brownies from the oven, clad in pink flower patterned oven mitts, courtesy of Unikitty. "I bet his family is lovely. Just like him."

Bad chuckled. "You're swooning again. Might want to keep that at bay around his family tonight." 

Good waved his oven mitt dismissively, then slipped them both off and stored them in one of the kitchen drawers. "I'm not swooning."

Bad raised a brow in false suspicion. 

"Okay," Good admitted, "maybe just a little bit, but I've seen you do it too."

"Oh please."

"Don't try to act tough! You know you have!" 

They bickered teasingly for awhile, mostly to bide their time till night came. Good Cop fit in a couple more brownie batches, and he even made some space themed cupcakes for Benny. Finally, they packed the food and baked goods into the back of their car and headed out for the country. 

Benny's house was quaint and familiar, settled out on a hill away from the city under a blanket of stars. It reminded the Cops of home. Surprisingly, they'd never been to Benny's house before. Somehow, the spaceman always ended up in their apartment (usually uninvited, but they'd grown used to it). They drove up a stretch of dirt gravel road and came to a stop in an empty driveway. 

"Hm..." Good hummed, glancing out each side window. "Are we early?"

"No," Bad replied, his forehead crinkling in confusion as he checked the time on the dash. "We're a couple minutes behind actually."

Good shrugged and threw open the car door, ever the optimist. "Maybe everyone else got stuck in traffic. Or maybe Benny picked them up. If they're from far out of town they might have had to fly in." 

"If they're anything like Benny, there's probably a group of spaceships parked not far off from here," Bad muttered straightening their violet tie. 

They made their way to Benny's front door, but it flew open before they had the chance to knock. 

"Cops!" Benny attacked them with a hug. Bad grumbled, but returned the hug. Good added an extra squeeze before letting go.

"You guys look great!" Benny complimented, beaming. 

"You don't look too bad yourself," Bad replied. Benny, while still sporting his damaged helmet, was also dressed in a royal blue suit and a yellow bow tie. It was nice, and still very much him.

"Oh this?" Benny looked down at his clothes, as if he'd forgotten he even put the outfit on. He shrugged. "I'm not really the dressy type, but it's blue, so I can tolerate it." 

Bad Cop nodded, deciding not to question the helmet. He knew better by now.

"Good insisted on making a meal for an empire. Mind helping carry some of it inside?"

"Sure! And don't worry. There's no such thing as too much food." 

"Exactly!" Good agreed as they stepped inside. Bad just shook his head, but a smile was pulling at his lips. 

They went about setting the table, the preparation taking longer than need be thanks to Good and his uncontrollable sweet tooth. Bad had to stop him from scarfing down a brownie every two minutes. 

"Aww, you made me space cupcakes!" Benny took time to admire each one, some decorated with fondant spaceships and planets, others decorated with blue frosting and sprinkled with white candy stars. 

Benny reached for one and Bad batted his hand away. 

"They're not all for you. We have to wait for everyone else to get here first." 

Benny folded his hands behind his back and innocently batted his eyes. "I just want one. Besides, I think it was fair for me to assume they were- wait... everyone else?"

"Um.. yes?" Bad said, uncertainty beginning to blossom in his abdomen. "You said there were other people coming..."

Benny's face scrunched up in confusion. "Other people... Oh! That's right, I forgot to tell you, Kenny and Lenny couldn't make it tonight. They have a mission coming up that they have to prepare for, so it's just us. Oh yeah, Armstrong and Aldrin too." 

As if on cue, a large golden retriever and a tabby cat came rushing into the kitchen. Benny knelt down and scratched them both behind the ears. 

"The dog is Armstrong, and the cat is Aldrin." Armstrong nuzzled Benny's freckled cheek and Aldrin climbed into his lap. 

Bad bit his bottom lip and shifted in his seat. This isn't what he'd expected. At all. He thought he'd be meeting Benny's family tonight. That's what Benny had told them. His eyes shifted from Benny to the cat and the dog resting against him. He thought of Benny's red and white space friends who couldn't make it that night. 

He felt sad all of a sudden. 

Good cleared his throat, and Benny turned his head at the noise. 

"Benny? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure G. What's up?"

"I know it's short notice, but I was wondering if I could invite my parents over too. It's just that we made so much food, and it would be a shame if it all went to waste-"

"Of course they can come!" Benny's blue eyes were bright with excitement, and if he didn't have the animals weighing him down, he'd no doubt be floating off the floor. "The more the merrier, man! Call them over right now!" Benny gently eased his pets off of his body and hurriedly set out two extra plates, practically bouncing off the walls in his enthusiasm. 

Bad let out a light laugh as he watched the lively spaceman fly around the kitchen in a blue blur. Ben was great company to have on a holiday they'd never celebrated. They would like to think they were great company too.


End file.
